The Steel Rose
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: ¿Cuál era el costo de un corazón tan impenetrable como el acero?, el estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuese por tenerla. Sin embargo, había olvidado que desear el corazón de una mujer que no te ama, puede tener un precio demasiado caro.


_**Título:**__ The Steel Rose. _

_**Hecho por:**__ Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama._

_**Resumen:**__ ¿Cuál era el costo de un corazón tan impenetrable como el acero?, el estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuese por tenerla. Sin embargo, había olvidado que desear el corazón de una mujer que no te ama, puede tener un precio demasiado caro._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de **Inuyasha** de le pertenecen a la maestra **Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Steel Rose.**

**Capitulo 1°-"Comprada".**

_¿Qué es el odio?, ¿Cómo se origina?... Se dice que el odio es una sensación intensa de desprecio, rencor y aversión. Consideraba una peligrosa maldición para aquel que la induce u origina. Un sentimiento que lentamente devora el alma de quien lo padece. Una descomunal fuerza que muchas veces, es razón suficiente para mantenerte en pie y respirar._

_El odio solo puede nacer del amor. Solo aquel que ha amado tan intensamente, será capaz de albergar dentro de su corazón una emoción tan aterradora. Solo quien ha tenido un alma llena de inocencia, podrá ser tentado a caer en esta abominable oscuridad… y no sucumbir._

* * *

El insistente golpeteo sobre la puerta resonaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes sin obvias intenciones de detenerse. Cubrió sus oídos con mayor vigor, aferrando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza casi de forma desesperada. No deseaba ver a nadie, no deseaba escuchar a nadie, mucho menos si la invadían con preguntas ilógicas que aun ahora le era imposible responderse a sí misma.

_**¿Por qué?**__,_ era todo lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Todo cuanto le importaba saber, desechando rápidamente de su cabeza aquello que no tuviese las respuestas que su alma necesitaba antes de enloquecer.

_**-"Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos".-**_

Abrió precipitadamente los parpados al escuchar el eco de sus propios recuerdos dentro de su mente. Sintiendo a su corazón agonizar con el solo sonido de su voz. Mecánicamente irguió su cuerpo, siendo por primera vez consiente de las dimensiones tan devastadoras que la asaltaban. Poco a poco elevó su mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro, alcanzando a divisar el delicado anillo de compromiso que cerraba su dedo de manera elegante. Su mirar se mantuvo estático, completamente rígido sobre aquella diminuta pieza de metal que tintineaba debido a los efectos de la luz que cubría cada rincón de esa desolada habitación.

_**-"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".-**_

Las lágrimas caían cálidas, dolorosas y rebosantes del sufrimiento que amenazaba con cerrarle la garganta, asfixiándola irremediablemente. Contrajo con fuerza su quijada, conteniendo con el poco valor que le restaba, el indescriptible desconsuelo con el que la habían herido de por vida.

Se encaminó al enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que reposaba algunos metros en la distancia, dejando caer en el trayecto los tristes despojos de lo que solo unas cuantas horas atrás, había sido un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas. Con temor enfocó su propia silueta en la brillante superficie, sorprendiéndole el lamentable estado en el que se hallaba una vez la cruda realidad terminara de estrellarla contra el duro pavimento.

Sus temblorosas manos recorrieron los pliegues de su vestido de novia, ahora rasgado y estropeado por la suciedad. Los diminutos encajes de seda finamente confeccionados estaban deformados, seguramente por las largas cuadras que había tenido que correr, no importándole nada más que alcanzar a ese que sin miramientos, se había negado a observar una sola vez hacía atrás.

Estudió detenidamente su cara, anhelando ver en ella la misma sonrisa impregnada de dicha que había tenido al despertar, no obstante, esta se había ido, dejando en su lugar una escalofriante sombra de infelicidad. Tocó el contornó de sus ojos, estremeciéndole ver por primera vez en lo que la habían convertido. Retrocedió asustada de su reflejo y de lo que dentro de sus pupilas había encontrado, haciendo que sus pasos la llevaran a trastabillar con uno de los muebles de la estancia. El marco cayó pesadamente junto a sus pies desnudos, costándole un enorme esfuerzo el poder siquiera tomar la fotografía que sabía, terminaría por destruirla definitivamente.

_**-"Te amo…"-**_

Fue la frase que con pesar resonó vigorosa en sus recuerdos, una vez juntara el coraje para ver de frente la imagen que sujetaba con torpeza. Cubrió su boca con su única extremidad disponible, no resistiendo por más tiempo aquella intolerable agonía que con voracidad la consumía. Las saladas gotas de dolor bajaban silenciosas, empañando una a una la figura de aquel que astutamente había jugado con ella y su sentir.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?.- Cuestionó con congoja a alguien que no podía responderle, estrujando con violencia la fotografía, en espera de un alivio que pudiera sosegar su alma.-¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!.- Gritó alterada, arrojando sin más el retrato que parecía quemarle con su simple contacto.

El crujir ensordecedor de los cristales logró controlarla por algunos minutos, contemplando casi hipnotizada como el espejo finalmente mostraba la catástrofe que había visto enmarcada en el castaño de su mirar.

-Así que... esta soy yo.- Mencionó con aspereza, admirando embelesada las decenas de hendiduras que se formaban sobre la lustrosa zona. Se deleitó viendo las amorfas figuras que el espejo le exponía, concluyendo que así como la superficie se encontraba despedazada, de igual forma lo estaba ella.

Retiró el vaporoso velo de sus cabellos, ocasionando que la sencilla coleta que los detenía se viniera cuesta abajo. Avanzó por la habitación, presionando sobre su pecho el frío acero de las tijeras que había tomado sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias.

_**-"Me encanta tu cabello largo…"- **_

Uno tras otro, los largos mechones azabaches fueron esparciéndose sobre el piso alfombrado. Dando con esta acción, el certero golpe que requería para terminar por desaparecer.

_-Inuyasha…-_ Enunció su nombre como una condena, una vez el último de sus cabellos tocara tierra firme. Solo una lágrima más rodó por su pálida mejilla mientras auto inducia a su cerebro a revivir los momentos más inhumanos que había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar, siendo precisamente aquel chico, el cruel verdugo de un cuento de hadas que con amargura entendía, había existido únicamente en su cabeza.

* * *

_La embriagante melodía de violines se apreciaba cautivante, atrayente y casi seductora, sumergiendo a los invitados en una singular burbuja de ensueño que les impedía escapar a la realidad. El aroma a rosas se espacia con delicadeza, combinándose a la perfección con la fragancia de los diversos inciensos y ceras que decoraban estratégicamente el sagrado recinto. _

_Inhaló hondamente una urgente bocanada de aire, antes de aventurarse a caminar por el sendero de pétalos que se juntaban humildemente bajo sus zapatillas, alcanzando a divisar en el extremo contrario del pasillo a ese por quien su agitado corazón aclamaba con ciega devoción. _

_En un instante los músicos indicaron su arribo al lugar. Una marea de personas se puso cortésmente de pie para recibirla, admirando en silencio la inigualable felicidad que irradiaba por cada uno de sus poros de forma majestuosa. _

_Sonrió inconscientemente cuando sus miradas se toparan mutuamente una con la otra, una vez Inuyasha se animara a enfrentarla con la escasa entereza que aun mermaba en su interior. Su cuerpo se paralizó, permaneciendo inmóvil frente a la indiscreta vista de los presentes que le habían visto parar sin previo aviso. Las maliciosas murmuraciones la atravesaron como crueles espinas mientras permanecía detenida en medio de la sacristía, aguardando a que el joven tomara la decisión definitiva… y así lo hizo. _

_Con paso decidido partió hacia ella, logrando admirar en sus pupilas una extra mezcla de emociones que no tuvo el coraje de descifrar. Su rostro desencajado por el dolor, le contempló por largos segundo, al tiempo en que sus grandes manos recorrían con fervor sus mejillas bellamente maquilladas. Deseaba recordarla, que su esencia se grabara indeleblemente en lo más profundo de su ser, solo de esa manera, su consciencia admitiría que la decisión que acababa de tomar había sido la correcta. Acarició con sutileza sus labios, robando de ellos el beso de un irrefutable adiós. Tan dulce como amargo, una combinación de sentimientos que solamente podía ser expresada en lágrimas, tristeza y desazón._

_-Perdóname…- Articuló con dificultad apenas y se separara de la pelinegra para recuperar el aliento perdido. Se maravilló con la joven novia que posaba frente a él, apresando con tal fuerza los puños que rápidamente, aquel rojizo liquido empezó a emerger de su piel. Cerró su boca y sus oídos a las peticiones que Kagome le hacía mientras sujetaba sus manos para impedirle abandonarla.- Por favor perdóname…- Insistió por segunda ocasión, alejando de su tacto, la calidez que ahora sería reemplazada por un gélido viento de indiferencia._

_Atravesó el recinto con agilidad, ignorando a las personas que mostraban su interés en la joven mujer que aun en trance, parecía no haber terminado de digerir claramente lo que acababa de sucederle. _

_-Hija, lo siento tanto.- Reconoció con ligereza la voz de su padre que con la debida compasión del momento, la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Deseando al menos se aminorara con aquel gesto su repentina agonía. Levantó su cabeza, notando con hastío como todos al igual que su progenitor, le miraban de la misma forma. Se separó con rudeza de aquel hombre entrado en años, no pensando con coherencia, las irracionales acciones que ejecutaba._

_-¡Kagome!.- La llamó su padre con consternación al verla correr entre los concurridos pasillos de la iglesia. Convirtiéndose en el blanco perfecto de las burlas malintencionadas de la gente._

_No tardó demasiado tiempo en llegar hasta el estacionamiento. Captando su atención, el hecho de ver a su ex prometido discutiendo con otro joven muy parecido a él, exceptuando que este delataba una adultez mucho más sofisticada._

_-Sesshomaru...- Enunció con estupor el nombre del mayor de los hermanos Taisho. Siendo suficiente para hacerse notar ante ellos._

_Por su parte, Inuyasha Taisho rehusó verle, siéndole más sencillo despojar las llaves que Sesshomaru retenía consigo para terminar de abordar el lujoso deportivo que aún permanecía en neutral. Bajó arrebatadamente las escaleras que le separaban de ambos, oyéndose con claridad el rugir del motor que empezaba a ponerse en movimiento. Recorrió con desesperación la carretera aun sabiendo que era prácticamente imposible darle alcance. Sin embargo, su obstinado corazón se rehusaba a renunciar al sentimiento que aún a estas alturas… le permitía vivir. _

_-¡Inuyasha!.- Vociferó con tal magnitud que algo muy dentro de sí terminó por desquebrajarse en miles de pedazos. _

_El largo vestido de novia la hizo caer sobre la acera de las calles, accediendo sin más al agotamiento repentino del que fue víctima. Permaneció en ese estado por incontables minutos, obligando a cada una de las células de su organismo a respirar para no perecer junto al alma que con sádica brutalidad habían aniquilado. _

_-Es inútil.- Mencionó planamente el Taisho, marcando su perfilado rostro con aquella calculadora sonrisa. Dando la impresión de estar disfrutado del espectáculo tan degradante por el que Kagome estaba siendo expuesta.- Mi hermano te ha abandonado…- Le dijo sin una sola pisca de piedad cuando pretendiera seguir su camino, causando que una terrible lamina de desconsuelo, cayera sobre sus hombros con toda la inclemencia que hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de razonar. _

_Aplacó el irrefrenable deseo que tenía por desahogar libremente su enorme malestar, no estando dispuesta a darle más armas para mofarse de ella y su lamentable condición. Tragó con pesadez mientras detenía el danzar de las tibias gotas que impregnaban sus pómulos con su desolado colorido. Manteniendo en alto, el poco orgullo del que aun podía disponer. Con esfuerzo sobrehumano se irguió, sacudiendo los acúmulos de polvo que dañaban su vestimenta. Limpió sus enrojecidos ojos y afinando su garganta le contestó con aquel temple de acero._

_-Si Inuyasha hizo lo que hizo, supongo que debo agradecérselo.- Empezó a explicar con cierto misterio, captando por entero la atención de ese quien le analizaba con cierta fascinación.-… me ha demostrado que un hombre tan insignificante, de ninguna manera puede concedérsele el deseo de estar al lado de una mujer como yo.- Concluyó con la dignidad palpable en cada uno de los vocablos que escapaban por su boca._

_-En eso tienes razón…- Afirmó con deleite, apoderándose con elegancia de su mentón. _

_La retuvo en esa posición, estudiándola minuciosamente. Sonrió con arrogancia tras unos segundos, disfrutando con plenitud del gran hallazgo que sin duda había hecho. Paso a paso caminó hasta ella, estando tan próximo que le era posible inhalar el embriagante aroma de jazmines que despedía su sedosa piel. Respiró con pausa, saboreando lentamente su cercanía. Sus labios se ampliaron aún más en una singular sonrisa y rompiendo los absurdos centímetros, reveló con sombría naturalidad.-… Un hombre como mi hermano, jamás será merecedor de una mujer tan valiosa como tu.- Finiquitó. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y así como se hubiese acercado, desapareció. _

* * *

Sujetó con vacilación el metálico pomo de la puerta, topándose sorpresivamente con una de las jóvenes del servicio, la cual no podía disimular el asombro que le había causado verle en semejantes condiciones. Cubrió su boca para acallar el pequeño alarido que estaba por salir de su boca, prefiriendo dirigir su atención a algún punto muerto de la desordenada habitación.

-¿Qué deseas?.- Preguntó la Higurashi mientras se contemplaba una última vez sobre el espejo hecho trizas. Cepilló sus cortos cabellos una vez más, haciendo que su esencia se impregnara de una seductora inocencia que armoniosamente parecía adherirse a ella, gracias al nuevo estilo que ahora desprendía.

-Un joven señor vino a visitar a su padre y…- Avisó con nerviosismo, inclinando discretamente su cuerpo para recoger las largas extensiones de cabello que la chica había cercenado en un comprensible estado de locura.-… Parece ser que ambos se encuentran discutiendo fuertemente.- Ni siquiera había finiquitado su explicación cuando ya se había desaparecido de su presencia.

En silencio fue aproximándose al final de la escalinata. Bajando los pocos peldaños que le restaban con el menor ruido posible. La voz furiosa de su padre se podía oír atravesar las paredes del estudio, siendo acompañadas a los segundos por la gélida risa de ese quien le asistía.

-Si hace que Kagome acepte mis condiciones, le doy mi palabra que esta casa, sus demás propiedades y desde luego, la poderosa empresa que con su mediocre desempeño ayudó a hundir… regresaran a sus manos.- Declaró con habilidad aquel que amenazaba a su progenitor.

-¡Eres un malnacido!.- Arremetió colérico. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, no creyendo que todo lo que decían aquellos papeles que descansaban sobre su escritorio fuese realmente cierto. Tenía que haber un error, una trampa que aún no había podido reconocer. No obstante, todo lo que ese sujeto usaba para defender su posición era demasiado contundente. Cada documento que releía por enésima vez lo demostraba y pese a tratarse de un engaño sumamente retorcido, debía admitir que había sido una jugaba indiscutiblemente brillante.- Lo lamento… pero aun si esto significa mi ruina y la de mi familia, no obligare a mi hija a consentir tu proposición.-

-¿Qué proposición es esa papá?.- Manifestó con acidez.

Ambos hombres vislumbraron a la joven en el umbral de la puerta, no imaginándose que la azabache había sido testigo de algo que haría que su vida, su futuro y hasta su destino… se transformaran en algo completamente diferentes.

_-¿Sesshomaru?_.- Le nombró con incertidumbre al verlo presente también en aquella agobiante habitación.

El ambiente se percibía pesado, delatándose tanto en su padre como en el chico la incomodidad de su arribo. Aun así, no paso demasiado tiempo para que el ambarino mostrara un semblante lánguido y sin expresión.

-Es un gusto vernos de nuevo.- Saludó con falsa cortesía mientras analizaba en profundidad el cambio que había sufrido.

-Papá, me quieres explicar lo que está pasando.- Cuestionó sin rodeos, obteniendo únicamente el lastimoso ademan de aquel hombre. No hubo contestación de su parte, sencillamente viró el asiento de su escritorio al lado opuesto de la habitación, rechazando la idea de que su propia hija fuese espectadora de su ineptitud.

Un mal presagio oprimió su pecho al presenciar su reacción. Movió su vista por todos los documentos y carpetas diversas que cubrían la superficie del mueble. No quedándole más opción que investigar por cuenta propia, el desastre financiero por el que atravesaban.

Uno tras otro, los papeles fueron pasando por sus manos. Informándose en ellos de lo que su padre había tratado de excluirla con falsas palabras de consuelo. Cuentas, hipotecas diversas y notificaciones de embargo tanto de esa casa como de la empresa que por generaciones había pertenecido a su familia eran solo algunos de los varios recibos que contenían los folders.

-Pero… ¿Qué significa esto?.- Soltó anonadada al leer el último de los escritos. Apresó entre sus dedos la delgada hoja de papel, leyendo varias veces dentro de su cerebro las palabras_, "Compra-Venta"._

-_Sesshomaru Taisho_, fue el pagador de todas las deudas.- Golpeó duramente el escritorio, lanzando de su vista todo el caos que él mismo se había encargado de darle forma y sentido.- Este tipejo que vez aquí…- Señaló con el dedo índice.- ¡Él fue quien compró todo!…- Lanzó con la furia burbujeando entre sus venas.- Las cuentas bancarias, las propiedades en el extranjero, mi empresa y hasta esta casa_… ahora le pertenecen_.- Rugió fuera de sí, sintiéndose más vencido que nunca. Lo habían despojado de todo cuando había luchado, de todo cuando había levantado desde que era tan solo un adolescente que mendigaba para poder comer.

Todos los años de su vida se habían ido. Todo su esfuerzo se lo habían arrancado torpemente de las manos en un santiamén.

-Sal del estudio.- Se dirigió a los escasos restos que aún quedaban de su padre.

-Pero hija…-

-Te dije que salieras, papá.- Exhortó la obedeciera por primera vez, y aunque no llegaba a entender el motivo de sus acciones, así lo hizo. Solamente basto con que cerrara la pesada puerta de madera, para que un seco sonido retumbara entre aquellas cuatro pareces.

Las risas huecas parecieron hacer eco dentro de sus oídos, cubriéndolos de aquella petulancia innata que el chico poseía. Tocó con gracia el lugar que sin dudarlo, la Higurashi había abofeteado, estando más convencido que nunca, que esa mujer que quemaba sus pupilas con su simple presencia, era la indicada. Desde el primer instante en que la había visto, Kagome Higurashi, se había convertido en el ser que más deseaba poseer… Y la tendría, aun si el precio fuese tan elevado como venderle su alma al mismo demonio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de devolverle la tranquilidad a mi padre?.- Sin rodeos o justificaciones estúpidas, Kagome fue directo al punto de la madeja. Ignorando el hecho, de que una vez que la dejara correr, no habría en este mundo nada que la detuviese aun si eso desataba una tragedia.

-Lo que yo deseo es algo muy sencillo...- Caminó hasta ella cual depredador, no apartando su hondo mirar de aquellos que retadoramente le correspondían.-… _Te quiero a ti como mi esposa_.- Susurró escalofriantemente, erizándole los vellos de la nuca tras escuchar su petición.

-Así que adquiriste las deudas de mi padre solo para obligarme a acceder, ¿no es verdad?.- Le dijo con astucia, exponiendo las maquiavélicas ideas que encerraba su ingeniosa mente.

-Puedes negarte si así lo deseas, sin embargo… toda tú familia se hundirá en la quiebra gracias a la deuda de más de cincuenta millones de dólares que ahora tienen conmigo.- Le reveló con sorna, paladeando con satisfacción ese momento. Después de todo, sabía que Kagome no permitiría que su padre padeciera por tal pesadumbre ante la sociedad.

-¡Eres despreciable!.- Estuvo tentada a golpearle nuevamente, no obstante, el fuerte agarre que el Taisho hacía sobre su brazo, le impidió moverlo más allá de lo que el joven disponía.

-Veo que el desengaño que sufriste por parte de Inuyasha ha surtido ya su efecto en ti.- Le echó en cara con toda la intención de herirla y en efecto, lo había obtenido.

-Tú eres tan ruin como él.- Escupió el veneno en sus palabras, ansiando lastimar su inmenso orgullo con tal comparación.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido, o al menos de esa forma lo percibió. Un fuerte empujón orilló a su mediano cuerpo a impactarse con la fría pared, liberando en el transcurso los leves quejidos de dolor que el golpe le había causado. Parpadeó cuidadosamente, sintiendo aun el ardor de las contusiones recorrerla entera. Trató de enfocar la vista, encontrando la impresionante silueta de Sesshomaru posicionada prácticamente sobre ella.

Sus manos tomaron su rostro con una extraña delicadeza, haciendo maniobras para acercarla más hacía él. Colocó su frente junto a la suya, siendo juicioso de lo difícil que le resultada respirar su mismo oxigeno mientras aparentaba una normalidad que se esfumaba solo al estar junto a ella. Inhaló con profundidad, degustando de nuevo aquel aroma de jazmines que aspirara el día anterior en la boda de su hermano, ese que electrizaba su piel y sus sentidos, despertando su anhelo de tocarla como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho antes.

-_Te hare mi esposa_.- Aseveró convencido, delineando con la cálida yema de sus dedos la forma de sus pómulos.

-Podrás disponer de mi vida, mi futuro y de todo cuanto soy, después de todo has pagado una cuantiosa fortuna por mí.- Insinuó con rencor latente, apartando su cara de aquel tacto que le disgustaba.- Pero escucha atentamente porque solo lo repetiré una vez… - Le vio directamente, no perdiendo un solo detalle de aquel mar de oscuridad que se enclaustraba en sus peligrosas orbes color oro.- _Jamás…_ jamás un hombre como tú podrá tener mi corazón.- Ultimó el punto clave de lo que ignoraba, sería el inició de un agotador camino cubierto por rosas y espinas.

Solo fue un pestañeo, un breve segundo en donde aquel hombre rodeado de soberbia se había dejado estremecer. Un fuego devastador se desató con frenesí, reflejándose en aquellas pupilas fulgurantes el odio tan infinito que le profesaba a ese quien también cargaba entre sus venas la misma sangre.

_**-"El haberme obligado a alejarme de ella… también será tu propio castigo, porque hagas lo que hagas, nunca… nunca podrás poseer su corazón."-**_

Evocó la frase que también le dijera Inuyasha en el estacionamiento mucho antes de partir una vez se despidiera de la Higurashi frente al altar.

Él había sido el único responsable, él que por meses enteros había maquinado cada minucioso detalle con un esmero espeluznante. Esperando con paciencia el momento más conveniente para actuar y ejecutar todos sus planes. Desfalcar a los Higurashi, frustrar la boda de su hermano con la mujer que amaba y apropiarse de la hermosa primogénita de la familia. Esos eran los ideales que se había propuesto realizar desde que conociera a la azabache. Y aun si estaba por terminar de condenar su alma en el infierno, también haría doblegar la voluntad de esa empeñada mujer.

-En ningún momento es tu amor lo que he pedido…- Enfrentó con frialdad, poniendo aún más fuerza en el agarre que hacía sobre sus mejillas. Sus labios se extendieron en una prepotente mueca de triunfo, aminorando los centímetros que por consideración aún se permitía tenerle. Rozó su boca con la suya en una aparente caricia, sintiendo la suavidad embelesante de su respiración. Tragó con dificultad, pareciéndole divertido el caos que le incitaba a ocasionar, aceptando cargar sobre sus hombros las consecuencias que aquel juego de odio y poder originaría.

-_Si no me amas, no me ames…_ - Susurró con pausa mientras cerraba sus ojos y bajaba hasta su boca.-… _Pero entonces ódiame con toda el alma.-_ La besó con la pasión desbordaba que ella avivaba en su interior. Con todo el odio que reinaba en su corazón y con toda la lúgubre penumbra que envolvía su ser.

Probó el sabor de sus labios, marcándolos como suyos desde ese momento y para siempre. Haciéndose adicto al calor que desprendía su piel, no pudiendo evitar que su sucio subconsciente se dejara atrapar por un utópico espejismo. Forzó a sus pensamientos a idealizarlo, haciendo que tomaran forma y vida solo dentro de su cabeza, optando porque sus oídos repicaran aquella fantasía como ecos sin sentido.

_Sería posible, ¿Que el más aterrador de los odio, diera a luz al más dulce amor?_

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
